Elisabeth Schüssler Fiorenza
|Wikipedia:/en/Elisabeth Schüssler Fiorenza> :"Elisabeth Schüssler Fiorenza (born 17 April 1938) is a Romanian-born German, Roman Catholic feminist theologian, who is currently the Krister Stendahl Professor of Divinity at Harvard Divinity School." |Wikipedia:/en/Elisabeth Schüssler Fiorenza#Life> :"As the Russian army advanced through Romania in late 1944, her parents fled with her to southern Germany. They subsequently moved to Frankfurt. where she attended local schools. She then received her Theologicum (Licentiate of Theology) from the University of Würzburg in 1963, the thesis for which was published in German as Der vergessene Partner (The Forgotten Partner) in 1964. She subsequently earned the degree of Doctor of Theology from the University of Münster. In 1967 she married Francis Schüssler Fiorenza, an American theologian who was studying in Germany. In 1970, they both secured teaching appointments at the Catholic University of Notre Dame, where they had their daughter, Christina. She then taught at the Episcopal Divinity School in Cambridge, Massachusetts. :In 1984 Schüssler Fiorenza was one of 97 theologians and religious persons who signed A Catholic Statement on Pluralism and Abortion, calling for religious pluralism and discussion within the Catholic Church regarding the Church's position on abortion. In 1995 Schüssler Fiorenza received an honorary doctorate from the Faculty of Theology at Uppsala University. :Schüssler Fiorenza identifies as Catholic and her work is generally in the context of Christianity, although much of her work has broader applicability." Work Feminist Theology https://journals.sagepub.com/doi/10.1177/004056397503600402 Feminist Theology as a Critical Theology of Liberation Elisabeth Schüssler Fiorenza First Published December 1, 1975 |Wikipedia:/en/Elisabeth Schüssler Fiorenza#Work> :"Some see the relationship between Paul the Apostle and women as misogynistic, pointing to controversial passages about women's subordination, their necessary silence in church, and more. Schüssler Fiorenza rejects this notion and delves deeper into the stories to find the true Paul and his relationship with women. :She discusses the many encounters Paul has with women throughout the canon and in apocryphal works, noting that throughout, Paul saw the women as equals both as people and in ministry. Particular attention is spent on the Acts of Paul and Thecla, a story that, despite having Paul's name in the title, is primarily about the holiness and ministry of his extraordinary female companion. :To home in on the source of this reconstruction of gender equality, Schüssler Fiorenza turns to one of Paul's core theological verses, Galatians 3:28: ::There is no longer Jew or Greek, there is no longer slave or free, there is no longer male and female; for all of you are one in Christ Jesus." :"She asserts that the households and the "church" housed in them would have originally been spaces of gender equality but as Christianity grew and faced increased pressures to conform to the Greco-Roman culture, sexism would have started to creep in. Coequal roles in ministry, like the early office of bishop, were considered to be "socially volatile situations". This, combined with a desire to take church power out of the hands of wealthy women, led to the introduction of patriarchy to the Pauline church." ---- note: Acts of Paul and Thecla were rejected by the ultra-conservative Tertullian as apocryphal and blocked them being used to allow women to enter the ministry ---- A Catholic Statement on Pluralism and Ab-rtion |Wikipedia:/en/A Catholic Statement on Pluralism and Abortion> :"A Catholic Statement on Pluralism and Abortion, alternatively referred to by its pull quote "A Diversity of Opinions Regarding Abortion Exists Among Committed Catholics" or simply "The New York Times ad", was a full-page advertisement placed on October 7, 1984, in The New York Times by Catholics for a Free Choice (CFFC). Its publication brought to a head the conflict between the Vatican and those American Catholics who were pro-choice. The publicity and controversy which followed its publication helped to make the CFFC an important element of the pro-choice movement. :Before mid-1984, a Catholic position paper was signed by about 80 reform-minded theologians and members of religious institutes who were sympathetic to choice in abortion. This position paper was used by CFFC as the basis for the New York Times ad. CFFC's statement said that the Catholic Church's doctrine condemning abortion as "morally wrong in all instances" was "not the only legitimate Catholic position." It said that "a large number" of Catholic theologians considered abortion to be a moral choice in some cases and cited a recent survey which found that only 11% of Catholics believed that abortion was wrong under all circumstances. It called for value pluralism and discussion within the Church on the subject. More signatures were added, bringing the total to 97 prominent Catholics including theologians, nuns, priests and lay persons. :The advertisement was intended to help 1984 vice-presidential candidate Geraldine Ferraro, a pro-choice Catholic, to resist the sharp criticism directed at her by Archbishop of New York John Joseph O'Connor during the 1984 U.S. presidential election. Following the ad's publication, the U.S. Conference of Catholic Bishops denounced it and called it contrary to "the clear and consistent teaching of the church that deliberately chosen abortion is objectively immoral." Subsequently, the Vatican pursued recantings by or reprimands of the signers who were directly subject to Church authority, including 24 nuns who became known as the "Vatican 24". Some signers recanted their affiliation with CFFC; most were said by their superiors to be in line with Catholic teaching. Two nuns resisted, publicly embraced a pro-choice position and eventually left their order." https://web.archive.org/web/20150216220911/http://sturdyroots.org/PDFs/VOC/VOC_NYTimesAdpdf.pdf - "A Catholic Statement on Pluralism and Abortion" (PDF). Voices of Change: Risking All In Faith. Sturdy Roots. Archived from the original (PDF) on 2015-02-16. Retrieved August 10, 2011. Kyriarchy |Wikipedia:/en/Elisabeth Schüssler Fiorenza#Work> :"In Memory of Her: A Feminist Theological Reconstruction of Christian Origins is one of Schüssler Fiorenza's earliest and best-known books. This work, which argued for the retrieval of the overlooked contributions of women in the early Christian church, set a high standard for historical rigor in feminist theology. Additionally, she has published widely in journals and anthologies. :Schüssler Fiorenza has been credited for coining the word "kyriarchy" in her book But She Said: Feminist Practices of Biblical Interpretation." |Wiktionary:/en/kyriarchy#English > :"From Ancient Greek κύριος (kúrios, “lord, master”) +‎ -archy (“suffix meaning ‘rule of’”), modelled after German Herrschaft (“lordship; dominion, reign”) and expanding on patriarchy. The word was coined by Romanian-born German feminist Roman Catholic theologian Elisabeth Schüssler Fiorenza (born 1938) in the book But She Said (1992)." :"A system of ruling and oppression in which many people may interact and act as oppressor or oppressed." :Related terms "kyrie kyriocentric kyriocentrism kyriolexy kyriologic kyriological kyriology" Astrology Unknown birth time on 17th April 1938 in Cenad, România (Romania). Corresponds to Aries sun, probable Scorpio moon (or if born after 6:30pm then Sagittarius moon). Pluto in Cancer, Neptune in Virgo (Rx), Uranus in Taurus, Saturn in Aries, Jupiter in Aquarius, Mars in Taurus, Venus in Taurus (conjunct Uranus), Mercury in Taurus (Rx), Lilith in Capricorn, Chiron in Gemini, Ceres in Aries (conjunct Saturn), North Node in Scorpio (possibly conjunct Moon if born near midday, opposite Mars). Numerology 17/04/1938 8 + 4 + 21 [= 8 + 4 + 3 [= 15 [= [[Life Path 6] :thenumbersandtheirmeanings.blogspot.com: "The number 6 is the 'Mother' number and is essentially a working, building number. It symbolizes responsibility and service which needs to be achieved through love, nurturing and protection. There is an innate desire within the 6 individual to bring harmony, peace, justice and truth to all experiences in life. 6 thrives on beauty and needs to be comfortable in all areas of their lives – emotionally, spiritually and physically." :"The personal goal of the 6 personality is to provide for others' wellbeing - to create security and harmony – to love and be loved. People influenced by the 6 vibration are natural nurturers – both male and female. They derive their greatest joy from taking care of everyone else and these people feel most useful when they are fixing things. If it is too peaceful they don't know what to do with themselves. These people are wonderful with children and make loving, supportive parents. The person influenced by number 6 will give comfort and help when needed, always, as they are motivated by a sense of duty to their fellowman, and find joy in serving others. :Number 6 gives people the opportunity to develop a clear idea of right and wrong – and the consequences that link cause and effect. The 6 vibration represents truth, order, justice and economy."http://numerology-thenumbersandtheirmeanings.blogspot.com/2011/05/number-6.html References ---- np = 2208 12 [= [[Lp3|3] (last 2 was Promiscuity, last 3 was 2199Lua) :2208 = 1104 * 2 = 552 * 2 * 2 = 184 * 3 * 2^2 = 92 * 3 * 2^3 = 46 * 3 * 2^4 = 23 * 3 * 2^5 Category:Feminism Category:Catholicism Category:Civil Rights Category:Activists Category:Social Justice Category:România (Romania) Category:Kyriarchy Category:Intersectionality Category:Theology Category:Academia Category:Sun in Aries Category:Moon in Scorpio Category:Pluto in Cancer Category:NN in Scorpio Category:NN-Mars Category:Year of the Tiger Category:Earth-Tiger Category:Aries-Tiger Category:Life Path 6 Category:Aries-6 Category:Neptune in Virgo Category:Neptune Rx Category:Uranus in Taurus Category:Saturn in Aries Category:Jupiter in Aquarius Category:Mars in Taurus Category:Venus in Taurus Category:Venus-Uranus Category:Mercury in Taurus Category:Mercury Rx Category:Lilith in Capricorn Category:Chiron in Gemini Category:Ceres in Aries Category:Ceres-Saturn Category:Abortion